The present application is related to the following copending applications entitled xe2x80x9cImplantable Medical Device With External Recharge Coilxe2x80x9d by inventors Kast et al. (attorney docket number P8970.00), xe2x80x9cImplantable Medical Device With Recharging Coil Electro-Magnetic Shieldxe2x80x9d by inventors Kast et al. (attorney docket number P9399.00) which are not admitted as prior art with respect to the present invention by its mention in this cross reference section.
This disclosure relates to an implantable medical device and more specifically to a rechargeable implantable medical device that produces a therapy for the human body.
The medical device industry produces a wide variety of electronic and mechanical devices for treating patient medical conditions. Depending upon medical condition, medical devices can be surgically implanted or connected externally to the patient receiving treatment. Clinicians use medical devices alone or in combination with drug therapies and surgery to treat patient medical conditions. For some medical conditions, medical devices provide the best, and sometimes the only, therapy to restore an individual to a more healthful condition and a fuller life. Examples of implantable medical devices include neuro stimulators, drug delivery pumps, pacemakers, defibrillators, diagnostic recorders, and cochlear implants. Some implantable medical devices provide therapies with significant power demands. To reduce the size of the power source and to extend the life of the power source, some of these implantable device can be recharged while implanted with a transcutaneous recharge signal.
Some implantable medical devices configured for recharging have a recharging coil that is external to the medical device housing for improved efficiency. The recharging coil can be attached to the exterior of the medical device housing or remotely located from the medical device housing. The recharging coil is electrically connected to electronics carried inside the medical device housing via recharge feedthroughs carried on the medical device housing. Typically the recharging coil is manufactured from a material with good electrical properties but with poor corrosion resistance when exposed to conditions in the human body. The electrical integrity of the electrical connection between the recharging coil and the recharge feedthroughs can be placed at risk by corrosion.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for an implantable medical device improved electrical connection between an external recharging coil and recharging feedthroughs.
The implantable medical device improve external recharging coil electrical connection is resistant to corrosion and accomplished with at least one electrical connection having a recharge coil connection and a recharge feedthrough connection. The external recharging coil, that is carried external to the medical device housing, is electrically connected to the recharging coil connection, and the recharge feedthrough connection is electrically connected to the recharge feedthrough. The recharge feedthrough is electrically connected to electronics carried inside the medical device housing and also a rechargeable power source also carried inside the housing. The medical device housing also carries a therapy connection for delivering therapy to a patient.